numberblocks_basicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Numberblocks Revamped Basics
Numberblocks Revamped Basics is a heavily revamped and updated version of the first game. It includes some new features, along with the original 10 Numberblocks. Gameplay Like the original game, you begin with one in front of you, and if you answer a question wrong, the rest of the Numberblocks will attack you. See the original page for Numberblocks Basics To see the older characters. The New ones will be explained. New Stuff *Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen were planned for the game, their jumpscares can be seen. They were all added later on. **Eleven will pop up and screech at you, until you turn on night-vision and find her football. Clicking on the football will make Eleven go away. **Twelve will pop up and make 12 clones of herself. Clicking on the real Twelve will make her and her clones disappear. **Thirteen will drop from the sky, and you have a short time to click him to stop him jumpscaring you. **Fourteen acts like Twelve, but with no clones involved. **Fifteen will slowly come from the right side of the screen. *The CATN cast are added. CATN 8 acts like a regular enemy in the game, as he glitches the screen and attacks you. he can be stopped with the 8 key. while the others can only be accessed by doing certain things. **CATN 5 can happen if One touches Nine. **3 is triggered if you press 3 while 3 is active. **4 is caused if Four touches the Tablet. **7 is accessed if you press 7 and 7 is active. **CATN 9 is caused be pressing 9. *Seven and Two can be stopped with the Tablet. However, Seven will jumpscare you later anyway as the Devil. *The scary 65 game over is replaced with something less scary, which is a cartoon crocodile. *The title might have a small chance of showing a CATN 9 death screen. *The Original, based on the character of the same name from the FNATL series, is a new character. he can be stopped with o. *If you put the answer as 1.5 in one of One's Questions, Vermone from "Next Gen Blocks" will attack you. *A2010 (Based on PTLD-93 from FNATL) will randomly attack you and end the game. *Soul, and his new friend Ghost, will both attack you by zooming diagonally across the screen. Soul's jumpscare doesn't hurt the player, while Ghost's does, due to how deafening it is. Ghost can also be clicked to be stopped while Soul doesn't. *Pulverizer will cover you with her tentacles and will kill you if you don't stop her. *Onechum (A One that resembles a "Smoochum" from Pokemon), will ice out your screen. Clicking on the blue on the screen will thaw it out. If it's too late, then Onechum will jumpscare you, with a terrifying still image of her face in a black background. *Plushi appears in her primal form, which consists of 3 heads, long arms, no legs and a large semi-sphere shaped shell, where the heads and arms come out of. Pressing '3' while the cursor touches Plushi will make her kill you. *Yanny and Laurel will make the infamous "Yanny/Laurel" sound, and you will decide whether you hear either of the 2. *Splaat 16 will talk about why he is in the game. After he says "because", JUMPSCARE. *Dream 16 will appear on the top right of the screen. Clicking her will make her disappear. *34.75 will appear on the top left of the screen. Clicking him will make him jumpscare you. *Jay's Sixteen (later replaced with the official Sixteen after Tens Mode was added) will say "you know what?", and will try to ram into you to jumpscare you. Click on him to prevent him from attacking. He only attacks once. Updates 'Update 1' New Characters * SplaatFan's 16 OC * Thirty Four and Three Quarters (34¾) 'Update 2' New Characters * Ghost * Plushi * Dream Sixteen * Jay's Sixteen 'Update 3' New Characters * Soul * Onechum * Yanny/Laurel * Pulverizer Update 4 Abby Mode * There will be a new mode put into the game, which will feature one of the Endless Monsters, called "Abby". * The game takes place in a garage with a red, blue and yellow pipe that Abby can come out of. * Abby, who will be the only enemy in the game, can show up in either of the 3 pipes and lash out at the player (a jumpscare) if they don't flash the light at her. * There is a chance that golden versions of one of the original 10 Numberblocks will show up in the pipes and jumpscare the player instead. * The new mode was scheduled to come out at July 2019, which is exactly 1 year after the original Numberblocks Basics was made public. 'Update 5' Tens Mode Same as the original mode, but it only has Ten, and all her multiples up to 100. * New voicelines are made for Twenty and a generated TTS voice was made for Forty. ** Seventy and Ninety's voices are Seven and Nine's voices but lowered. ** All jumpscare sounds apart from Ten and One Hundred's are lower versions of 2 - 9's sounds, Ninety's in particular has 6 notes that play after the sound, which aren't heard in actual gameplay due the the game over screen cutting off after a second. * Jay's Sixteen was replaced with the real Sixteen. * The One on the right of the screen was replaced with Ten, and the term "now with TENS" is placed onto the title. Trivia *This version of Numberblocks Basics has the second characters in it, containing 57 characters. **Ultra Numberblocks Night has the most, with 63 characters. *All of the Numberblocks from 1 - 10 return. **Some of them had their AI's recycled from "Ultimate Fright", such as Five and Eight for example. **Two and Seven are now avoidable, unlike the original game. They can both be stopped by the tablet. (Seven just makes a worse jumpscare if you do) **Many of Two's unused voicelines from the original game are finally used, such as his threats, and the "Eight is a big-mouthed Squidward" line. *Jaydob has thought about adding new minigames to the game, involving Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty-One, Twenty-Two, Twenty-Five, Forty-Two and Two Hundred, all with different styled challenges, with different prizes.